How To Follow The Warrior Code
Introduction Yellowfang: Is everyone here? Good, good. Patchkit: Why are we here? Mosskit: Yeah! Tell us! Leafpool: Why, to learn the Warrior Code of course! Adderkit: Uuhhh... why? Dandelionkit: Cause they think we don‘t know it, just cause we’re kits! Fluttering Bird: Seriously? Just because we died sooner then you doesn’t mean we don’t know the Warrior Code! *glares at Crowfeather* Crowfeather: Ermmm... why are you glaring at me? Patchkit: Because you‘re really easy to glare at. Crowfeather: I am? Leafpool: Yeah. *glares at Crowfeather* Oooh, it’s fun glaring at you. Crowfeather: You guys are just creeping me out. Snowkit: Why are we here? Dandelionkit: Seriously dude? Leafpool explained it. Yellowfang: WE. ARE. HERE. TO. LEARN. THE. WARRIOR. CODE. Snowkit: Why are we here? Yellowfang: I JUST EXPLAINED IT DUMMY. Snowkit: Please can someone tell me why we are here? Bluestar: Let’s just ignore him. He’s deaf, remember? Snowkit: What are you saying? Leafpool: Lets just start this. Hopekit: Yeah. Snowkit: Are you talking about me? Yellowfang: No. Snowkit: Stop talking about me! Lionblaze: Look, this is getting really long, lets just get to the point. Clawface: Yeah. Needletail: Hollyleaf, can you tell them? Hollyleaf: Ok. Kits, we are here to teach you the Warrior Code because you died too soon to learn it and live by it. It is the most important thing on all the Clans, so please learn it and memorise it or your life will be terrible. Mosskit: I have a question. Hollyleaf: Ask away! Mosskit: Why do we need to learn it if we‘re already dead? Hollyleaf: *blinks* Well... it’s the most important part of a warriors life.... Juniperkit: But we‘re not warriors! Hollyleaf: *confused* But still, surely you want to live by the Warrior Code! It’s- Lionblaze: *interrupting* Sorry sis, that was taking forever. Kits, we Codebreakers will be your teachers. Dandelionkit: Uummmm..... if you’re trying to each us it, why are we being taught by cats who broke it? Adderkit: Yeah! I agree with Dandelionkit! Juniperkit: *grumbling* No surprise there... Yellowfang: Because.... we know firstpaw how bad it is to break the code! It ruins your life... and afterlife... and reputation... Wishkit: Thanks for breaking the Warrior Code to have me, Mummy! Hopekit: And me! Yellowfang: *has tears in her eyes* It's fine little ones. *sees all the others eyes on her* Ahem, but of course, unmmm... my life would be far, FAR better if I hadn’t had you two. Wishkit: THAT HURT MY FEELINGS *attacks Yellowfang* Nightmare: I think that’s enough for now, I’d better save Yellowfang. See you guys later! *teleports everyone except Snowkit away* Snowkit: Why am I here? Code One Yellowfang: Do we all know Code One? Hopekit: Peace not war? Wishkit: Be kind to one another? Hopekit: Be happy? Brokenstar: Don‘t kill your kits? Yellowfang: What are you doing here? *shoves Brokenstar into Code Five* Hopekit: Mummy, don’t be mean! Wishkit: You‘re being looksist! Yellowfang: Erhmmm... what’s that? Hopekit: *nodding wisely* When you judge someone because of what they look like. Yellowfang: Erm... how am I being... whatchamacallit? Lookist? Wishkit: Brokenbrother has a broken tail. So you killed him. Yellowfang: NOPE NOPE AND MORE NOPES. Hopekit: Shouting 'NOPE' at us will not change the fact that you are a lookist. Yellowfang: I'M NOT LOOKIST. Wishkit: Yes you are. Yellowfang: NO I'M NOT. Hopekit: Yes you are. Leafpool: Yellowfang, I'll take over. Yellowfang: Hmph. Fine. *leaves* Leafpool: *turns to kits* So it looks like you don't know the Warrior Code, Code Number 1. Dandelionkit: It was amusing watching Yellowfang consult in a petty fight like she was a kit. Adderkit: Yeah! Silverstream: *coughs* Okay, so the first code is as follows. 'Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.' Hollyleaf: Yes, what Silverstream said. Leafpool: Hollyleaf, why are you in this code? Hollyleaf: You know, Hollyleaf x Fallen Leaves? Leafpool: He wasn't from another Clan though! Hollyleaf: *shrugs* He would have been WindClan. Leafpool: Hmmmm.... Dandelionkit: As much as I love seeing you two bicker, could we please get this over with? Adderkit: Yeah! Lynxkit: Wow Adderkit, have you ''ever ''had an original idea? All you've done in this spoof is agree with Dandelionkit. Juniperkit: See guys? I mean, personally, I'm okay with gayness, but others - *makes a pointed look at all those who don't ship Ravenpaw x Barley* aren't so much. So yeah. Greystripe: Good job Juniperkit! Dandelionkit x Adderkit could never happen, because they are from different Clans.